


Warm me up.

by 7thsenze



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, also projecting my feelings, self indulgent, soft, trans!jisung, trans!minho, trans!minsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thsenze/pseuds/7thsenze
Summary: Sometimes, things are better when you have your better half.





	Warm me up.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i hope this fic finds you well, and that whenever you’re reading this, wherever you are, that you’re taking care of your mental and physical health. enjoy your reading. <3

“Hurts,” Jisung whines, for probably the 15th time in the last half an hour, but Minho wasn’t counting. “hyungie, hurts.”

“I know, love, I know it does.” Minho felt his heart tearing in half, watching his poor boyfriend pathetically curled up in his bed, under any and every blanket Minho could find, including the heating pad that was probably pressed against his tummy at the moment. He wished he could make it better, he really did. 

“Mmh, ‘cine, whensit gonn’ kick in?” The younger slurred, voice dripping with pain and exhaustion. 

“Should be any minute now, sungie.” Minho reassured. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Cuddles,” Jisung immediately whines. “want your warmth. Snuggle me.”

And, despite it all, his corny boyfriend is still in there. 

That’s a relief. 

With only mild hesitation due to knowing he would probably break out into a sweat under the blankets, he crawled in next to his lover and spooned him carefully, afraid that any touch could set him off. 

“Only a year left, I promise you can make it.” Minho whispered, pressing a kiss to Jisung’s neck. 

Right. A year. 12 more months of this.

“Why can’t they just let me start now?” The young boy felt tears well up in his eyes. “I’ve done everything... I’ve gone to therapy all my life and they’re withholding this from me til i’m 18, it’s not fair, hyung.” 

Before he realized it himself, he was crying, but it was okay because Minho was right there and somehow that made everything better. 

“I know it hurts,” Minho started gently. “but think of how worth it the wait will be. When you finally get to do your first shot, won’t that be so cool?”

The younger shivered, groaning at the thought. “I’m still making you do my T-shots, idiot.”

“Ah great, cant wait to stab my boyfriend once every two weeks.” Minho joked, earning a giggle from the younger. It seemed that his pain was easing up. 

“It’s worth the wait, sungie. I promise you it is.” Minho breathed against his neck. 

Jisung squirmed, whining. “Stop- you’re gonna turn me on if you keep doing that.” 

But really, if anyone was to speak about it, it had to be Minho. 

He would know, he did it before. 

He got lucky, though. His parents let him begin transitioning from a young age, starting with hormone blockers and then testosterone when he turned 14, getting top surgery only a year before graduation and he’s already planning his bottom surgery. 

But he was lucky. 

Jisung, not so much. 

The younger boy had been attending therapy since he was young, his anxiety being the reason that his mother took him in at age 8, but as the years went by, Jisung opened up more and more to his therapist and, by the time he was 12, he expressed his feelings of gender dysphoria. 

He can still remember the sweet smile on his therapist’s face, asking what he would like to be called instead of his birth name, Jisoo. 

“Jisung,” he said, smiling. “I feel that it suits me.”

His therapist agreed, and from there on, Jisung was able to talk freely about what had been bothering him.

Thankful for the confidentiality policy, he ranted his heart out about how his parents scolded him for hours about the way he chopped his hair. By himself. At 3 in the morning, when he knew nobody would be awake. 

He would ramble about how he despised his mother for not seeing it sooner, his refusal to wear dresses, skirts to school, and wear makeup or have any sort of hair style, should’ve been obvious, he pointed out. 

He didn’t officially come out to his family until he was 15, and even then it was met with resistance, despite years of constantly leaning towards hanging out with boys over girls, blue over pink, trucks over dolls, et cetera.

He was lucky when his parents granted him permission to change his name, legally, at the age of 16. Han Jisung was finally a real person, no longer a figment of a little girl’s imagination. 

He continues to attend therapy, and every week he asks if he can start testosterone sooner, to which his therapist always replies with, “You know we’ve talked about this.”

Breaking from his thoughts, Jisung pulls Minho’s arm tighter around him, the pain finally fading into nothing, his eyes feeling heavier by the second. 

“Do you remember when we first met?” He says, closing his eyes, smiling when Minho shuffles impossibly closer, the only thing separating them being clothing. 

“Of course I do,” Minho is smiling, the younger boy can hear it, feel it on his neck when he presses an innocent kiss to his shoulder. “at the board walk, I remember it as if it were yesterday.”

Ah, the board walk. 

Jisung’s favorite place to write, to clear his head, to practice rapping without worrying about judging stares. The one place Jisung felt comfortable.

“Yknow, until that day, I was pretty convinced nobody else knew about that boardwalk except for me.” Jisung smiles, reminiscing. 

“I remember you sat down next to me, and it scared me so badly that I nearly lost my lyric book. Thankfully you reassured me you weren’t there to kill me.”

Minho laughs, lacing his fingers tightly with Jisung’s. “What would you have done if I made you drop the book, Sungie?”

“Killed you,” Jisung laughs as well. “or killed myself. Either way. I worked so hard on those lyrics for so long, Min, you have no idea.”

Minho sighs, smiling. “I remember when you told me why you were there.”

“You said you felt more at peace next to the most chaotic thing in the world than at home, safe in your bed. You preferred the crashing waves of the sea to the comfort of your own home, and that’s what drew me to you the most.” Minho says, rubbing his thumb on Jisung’s hand lovingly. “You’ve always had a sort of... Aura, to you, that I really liked. Like you were a book that was begging to be read. It was fascinating.”

The younger boy hums, a small smile gracing his face. “I remember when you slipped me your number before you walked home, told me to text you when I get home safely and then said you’d meet me again at 5 pm the next day.” He giggles, “You really always have been so forward with me, haven’t you?” Tilts his head just enough so he can look at the younger, who scrunches his nose and smiles, just before placing a kiss on his lips.

“I was forward with you because I knew you had to be the one,” Minho says, kissing up from the younger’s shoulder to his neck. “of everyone I met, I never felt the magnetic energy that we have.” he finishes, leaving a final kiss at the start of the boy’s jaw, teasing.

Jisung whines, pouting even though the elder can’t see it.   
“Why’d you stop? You know I love neck kisses.” 

“Because, my prince,” Minho says, shifting to sit up on his elbow, staring down at the boy, who appeared very flush from the heat. “if there’s one thing we shouldn’t be doing right now, it’s that. You need to eat, then rest. I’ll go make you something, okay?” 

Pouting, Jisung nodded and received a kiss on his forehead for his cooperation. Usually he puts up a fight about things like this, but in the state he’s in, he can’t be bothered to argue over something like sex.

He watched the elder boy disappear from his bedroom and thus laid his head back down, his eyes falling shut on their own accord as he slipped off into his dreams, all the while Minho, the man he swears he will marry someday, made him kimchi in the kitchen, only a short distance away.


End file.
